Secret Admirers
by blainersxoxo
Summary: Rachel is starting to reconsider her relationship with Finn when Blaine Anderson transfers to McKinley for the new school year. Kurt informs her that if it weren't for Finn, Blaine would be after her. Rated M for future mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Courage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. The pairing for this fic is Blainchel with a hint of Finnchel and Quaine. There's also a lot of Hummleberry friendship involved, too! Rated M for mature content later in the future.**

* * *

><p>Rachel hummed a tune as she put her hair in two braids before she went to bed. The only Berry on her family tree had a little bit of a dilemma.<p>

Everyone thought that her and Finn Hudson were going to get married one day, hell, Rachel already planned the date. But ever since Rachel fixed her chocolate eyes on Blaine Anderson, thoughts of marrying Hudson didn't occupy her thoughts anymore.

Rumor has it that Blaine is gay, but he already held hands with Quinn Fabray and tried locking lips with Santana until he found out she was in lesbians with Brittany. Kurt has told Rachel many times that if it weren't for her dating Finn, Blaine probably would have tried going after her. If it weren't for Kurt, Rachel wouldn't be having these thoughts. Well actually, if Blaine hadn't joined New Directions, she wouldn't be having these thoughts.

Rachel rubbed at her eyes and grabbed her phone. She texted Finn goodnight and curled up in a ball under her blankets.

* * *

><p>When Rachel went to school that morning, Blaine appeared behind her with a wide grin. "So, you're the famous Rachel Berry I've been hearing about," he said, holding out a hand for the girl. "I'm Blaine Anderson and I understand that you're the star of New Directions?"<p>

Rachel felt her face heat up. He was talking to her AND! He also called her a star. Rachel knew he was a keeper.

She gently took his hand in hers and nodded. "I am," she said. "Rachel Berry, that is. I don't want to come off as some egotistical teenaged girl, but I do shine pretty bright in my school's glee club."

Blaine chuckled; it was like music to Berry's ears. "I guess I'll have a great duet partner, huh?" He said, releasing Rachel's hand. "I don't want to seem like I have a big ego either, but I can definitely top Hudson any day when it comes to singing."

Rachel found herself frowning when Blaine let go of her hand. His touch sent electricity through her veins and a shiver up her spine. Before her expression was noticeable, she quickly put on her signature, wide smile. "Probably dancing too," Rachel laughed. She spun her locker open and put her coat inside and grabbed her binder. She still felt Blaine's eyes on her, or the pictures of her and Finn in her locker, or that hideous cat calendar that had hers and Finn's faces photoshopped in.

"You're dating Hudson though, right," Blaine asked, a slight hint of discomfort in his voice as he leaned his shoulder against the locker. He studied Rachel's profile, how her bangs seemed to sway more to one side than the other, even though they were straight across. He studied her nose that she just started to accept after she gave up that nose job appointment. And lastly, he studied her lips. She seemed to be chewing on the bottom one anxiously before she spoke. That's when his eyes flickered back to hers as she turned to face him.

"Yeah," Rachel said softly. She looked puzzled and her voice made it seem like she wasn't all enthused about it. "Yeah, I am. Are you still with Quinn?" Rachel asked, hugging her binder to her chest. She hoped that he'd say no, even though it made her feel guilty.

Finn didn't like Blaine to begin with after he hooked up with Quinn and then started talking to Rachel. He started to grow jealous and felt threatened when Blaine won all the duets with Rachel.

Blaine shook his head. "Her and I broke up weeks ago, Rach," he said, his eyes on hers dead on. "We just weren't working out. She didn't appreciate me or the things I would do for her. She also complained about you a lot and complained that she couldn't have Finn. I mean, who does that when you're dating someone? But I guess I'm a hypocrite because while dating her, I had, and still have, my eyes on someone."

Rachel felt her heart start pounding. He was in the same situation she was in now. She wanted to tell him she knew exactly how that was, but she didn't want to come off as a bad person. Even though Blaine had the balls to confess, her opinion on him didn't change. It was the confidence to cover that up and Rachel found confidence a turn on.

It was after school hours when Rachel pressed her lips to Finn's. Her smile afterwards was more forced than real. She couldn't get Blaine Anderson off her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about how he said he had his eye on someone else. Was Kurt right? Was Blaine disregarding the fact that Rachel was indeed dating Finn Hudson, the star quarter back? The thought of them fighting over her made her excited, anxious even. She always had to have some drama in her life.

She pictured it as something like Finn and Jesse's fight last year at prom, but more intense. There'd be more throws, they would be spilling their hearts out about Rachel as they fought… It made her feel like this situation could be in the movies.

Rachel snapped out of her daydream when she felt someone poke her shoulder from behind. "Are you listening to me, or are you daydreaming about something completely ridiculous and impossible again?" It was Kurt Hummle, her best friend. Well, her only friend other than Finn and apparently Blaine.

The girl's chocolate eyes flickered upwards to see Kurt. His lips were pursed shut and his eyes were cold. He hated it when Rachel wasn't paying attention, especially when he had something important to tell her. She shook her head, and gave Kurt an apologetic smile. "No, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Kurt sighed and put his hands on his hips while he rolled his eyes. "I asked you if Anderson had talked to you today," he said. "He had been talking about trying to break the ice between you two all lunch period and I wanted to know if he actually came through with it. If so, he's brave because if Finn finds out, Blaine will not be appearing on the cover of Vogue in the future." The boy idly played with his scarf as he talked and occasionally fixed his hair. For being best friends for so long, Rachel picked up Kurt's habits and Kurt picked up hers.

Rachel nodded as she shrugged on her pea coat. "Yes he did," she said. "We didn't really talk about much though. He said he could get any of the solos Finn would usually get. He seems cocky." Rachel was obviously lying. She had the same attitude when it came to solos. She felt they already had her name on them when handed out the sheet music.

Rachel did however, seemed surprised when she heard Kurt scoff. "Rachel, _you_ act that way," he pointed out, smirking. Rachel darted her eyes away from Kurt, feeling like he was inside her head somehow. But she knew he was right and he knew she agreed with him. "You guys will get along easily. You might want to actually consider Blaine's actions, Rachel. Forget about Finn, you guys are like Sue and ; your names may sound like you guys match, but emotionally, you don't fit well. I hate to break it to you, but he isn't your missing puzzle piece." Kurt could be saying this because he wanted Finn to himself, even when Finn was now his step-brother. But Rachel knew that he meant it in the sincerest way possible. He looked after Rachel like he was her older brother, he wanted what was best for her. And Finn was definitely not it.

Rachel agreed in her mind, but she had to like she wasn't interested in Blaine. She failed miserably however when she began to think about them as a couple and smiled without realizing it. "I guess, but how could I break it to Finn? I can't just tell him I'm leaving him for another guy. He genuinely loves me, Kurt. I couldn't break his heart." She frowned as she spoke, her eyes drifting down to her feet.

Kurt shrugged and his lips slanted with his unsure expression. "You're Rachel Berry," he soon comforted her. "You can do anything as long as you put your mind and heart to it. I wouldn't be encouraging you if I didn't feel as though this was right. I'm not doing this to have Finn to myself."

Rachel's frown quickly faded as she laughed. She pulled Kurt into a long embrace and thanked him. When she pulled away to start walking out of the school with her best friend, she came to a realization. "Ya know, this school year started a few weeks ago and Blaine started going here the day the school opened after vacation. How come him and I never met before?"

Kurt shrugged. "He may be confident, but when he feels a connection for something or someone, he won't act on it right away. Us guys are like that…or at least I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I decided that this will probably be a Badboy!Blaine x Rachel fiction. Sorry it took so long to post chapter two. I've been having writers block lately. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine went to his usual hangout after school, The Lima Bean. He'd meet up with his old classmates from Dalton Academy and have coffee. But today, he went solo. He had a lot to think about if he wanted Rachel Berry.<p>

Yup, he wanted the short, annoying, cocky drama queen of McKinley High. As he really started to think about it, they would look great together. She wore those cute reindeer sweaters with plaid skirts and knee-high socks and Mary-Jane shoes, and Blaine wore bowties and suspenders. They would look like a nerdy, but cute couple in his opinion. They both also had amazing talent and a love for performing. Plus their voices sounded amazing together.

He felt bad for liking her when she had a boyfriend, but when they talked this afternoon, Blaine saw a glimmer in Rachel's eyes that made him question if she were interested in him. And even if he did feel bad, he couldn't give up on her. For the few weeks he knew of Rachel Berry, Blaine tried getting over her by going out with Quinn. She didn't make him feel any different. By dating her, it was like he was just her pack mule or a groupie. It sickened him and even though he needed to get over Rachel, he broke up with Quinn. That's why he found himself speaking with the brunette today.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Blaine's eyes moved away from his coffee when he heard Kurt's voice. He glanced over at the boy and saw her next to him. Rachel Berry was at The Lima Bean. Blaine slumped in his seat, suddenly shy. He hoped the two wouldn't point him out and come to sit with him. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't keep his eyes off Rachel. He couldn't accept the fact that she was here and get over it. He just loved looking at her. But, Blaine also thought he had drifted away from being shy around her. He was confident and determined today, not a trace of shyness located anywhere. But now…now Blaine was back to being weak in the knees.

The boy sat up and took a deep breath before taking a sip of his coffee to regain his strength. His confidence was slowly seeping back in. He was fine for a while, actually contemplating going up to them and sitting and having a small talk. He was fine until Finn walked in and took a seat in the booth with Kurt and Rachel. Blaine's brow furrowed and groaned quietly. He hated Finn. He had to admit that Finn did have singing talent, but he couldn't dance. He seemed like an awful boyfriend, as well. Blaine had heard all the stories about him and Rachel. He left her continuously for Quinn and that would explain why Quinn would complain about that awful couple anyways.

That's when the idea struck Blaine. He could start talking to Quinn again and boil up this evil plan to break the two up. Now Blaine wasn't the one to cause trouble, he always kept to himself and helped everyone. But with this idea, he felt like he was helping the couple out. Blaine would have Quinn flirt with Finn and somehow steal his heart back and in the meantime, Blaine would be trying to win over Rachel. Then, Rachel and Finn would break up and leave each other for someone else. Then in the end, everybody would end up happy.

Also, had been talking about doing West Side Story this year to raise money for sectionals. And as cocky as Blaine secretly was, he knew he could be the lead male role, Tony. And it was obvious that Rachel would get Maria; there was no doubt in Blaine's mind. So because of them winning the gold, they would be forced to get to know each other better.

Blaine smiled to himself with accomplishment and got up from his seat to climb in his car. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Quinn's number. The blonde seemed very annoyed when she picked up. "What do you want, Anderson? I don't want to sleep with you anymore, so this better be something else."

"It's definitely not that," Blaine said, irritation in his voice as well. "I have an idea. You want Finn back right?" He asked, then explaining the idea to the head Cheerio. Quinn doubtfully agreed, knowing exactly how to win Finn back. With that being said, it made him feel more confident in himself.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine wandered back up to Rachel's locker, with Finn obviously next to her. Finn studied the short boy's face, holding onto Rachel with a tight grip on her waist. "Hold her any tighter and she might snap," Blaine said. Rachel's eyes widened and she stopped what she was doing to look over at Blaine. He smiled warmly at the brunette girl. "Good morning Rachel," he said kindly. Blaine looked up at Finn who was obviously pissed. He quickly smirked before talking to Rachel again. "Are you trying out for West Side Story?"<p>

Rachel nodded and her eyes lit up at the question. "Of course I am," she chirped. "And the role of Maria will be handed over to me. It belongs to me, you know. I even considered changing my name to that once." Blaine laughed as she started to ramble on. It was clear to him that Rachel was a mixture of being excited and nervous. He also could tell that when Rachel went on about musicals and plays, that Finn would get annoyed and drowned her out. He would only reply with "mhm," and "yep."

"So am I," Blaine mentioned. "I plan on trying out for Tony. I know for sure you'll get Maria and if I get Tony, then there's no doubt that we will be spending a lot of time together." Blaine smiled when he saw Rachel's face turn into a warm pink. Blaine looked up when he heard Finn scoff. "Is there a problem, Hudson?"

Finn glared down at the boy. "Yeah actually," he said, being surprisingly calm. "You're hitting on my girlfriend and I don't appreciate it."

Blaine snorted. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know asking a girl who really had a love for performing if she was auditioning for the school's musical this year was flirting." Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine caught Rachel smirking to herself as she collected her books that she needed for class.

"It clearly is if you're telling her if you get the male lead, you'll be spending a lot of time with her," Finn pointed out. Blaine just rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Look, Kurt has told me what you've been up to, Anderson."

"Do you honestly care about it though? Or are you with Rachel for the sake of being with someone because you're afraid Quinn doesn't love you anymore?"

Finn's eyes widened as the hobbit made his rude remark. The star quarterback had tried his hardest to keep his feelings for Quinn hidden. But somehow, Blaine could see right through that. Rachel didn't look effected to Blaine's question. And out of his control, Finn threw a fist at Blaine.

Blaine did nothing but sit on the floor and put his hand over his nose that was now streaming blood. Rachel's eyes widened and she spun on her heel to yell at Finn. The quarterback blinked a few times and stood in shock, trying to figure out what had happened and why.

Rachel scoffed and helped the wounded boy up. She glared at her boyfriend and brought Blaine to the nurse.

* * *

><p>"That was definitely worth getting a bloody nose over," Blaine said, holding a wash cloth to his nose. Rachel simply rolled her eyes and then folded her arms over her chest. Blaine then raised a brow at the brunette. "You didn't seem upset or surprised when I shot that insult towards Hudson about Quinn." He pointed out.<p>

Rachel's face went soft, but she shrugged it off. "I know he's in love with Quinn, he always will be. And to be completely honest with you Blaine, I don't see Finchel lasting."

Blaine's eyes lit up with hope, but he covered it up quickly by looking down at his lap and laughing. "Couple names, huh? So I assume ours would be Blainchel?" The boy smirked as he saw Rachel blush. Her eyes darted out of the room before she did herself.


End file.
